Turning the lights out
by Castiela
Summary: Castiel is sick of beeing daddy's brave little soldier so he decides to live his life instead of beeing a perfect mable statue but something blightends his plans. Dean/Cass


_**Turning the lights out**_

**Pairings: Dean/Castiel**

**Spoiler(s): None. Takes place somewhere in Season 4**

**Note: Just a short Slashfiction & I couldn't keep them from staying out of character (;**

**Hope you like it anyway. Kind of inspired by 'Avril Lavigne - What the hell?'**

_- Castiel is sick of beeing daddy's brave little soldier so he decides to live his life instead of beeing a perfect mable statue but something blightends his plans - _

The hot, soothing water was running down Dean's immaculate body while he ran his fingers through his hair, rubbing the weird-smelling shampoo in. The shower was quite big & comfortable for a cheap highway motel. It was the only place where the hunter could literally wash his sorrows away. The shower granted him some privacy. It was just for a few minutes once in a while, when Dean had time to, but he enjoyed every second of it. Dean closed his eyes, sticking his head in the direction of the shower head. The pure water poured over his rough face.

Suddenly someone put his arms cautious around Dean's waist. The hunter jumped, but didn't turn around. He knew he had no need to be scared, the aura of the person behind him was unique. The hunter would sense him in a crowd with thousands of people, even with closed eyes. Dean smiled 'So what leads you here?' He heard a quiet, masculine chuckling right beside his ear, when the other man layed his head on his gigantic shoulder. Dean turned his head to the right, looking in his pure, sapphire blue eyes. 'Cass, you really should knock next time.' The angel kissed Dean's neck passionate 'Yes.' he replied shortly 'Next time.' Castiel's hands were sliding higher, reaching Dean's chest. The angel could feel the hunters heart thumping underneath his palms. Dean was insecure & nervous because Cass had never been this close too him. He grabbed Dean's hip softly and turned him around. Their faces were just a few cm's apart. So close, that Dean could feel Castiels heavy, warm breath on his face. Dean gripped Castiel's shoulders, pushing the angel away. 'Seriously Cass, what he hell?' Castiel gazed at the bottom of the shower. He began calm: 'That's the right expression: What the hell? You know, you can't surpress your feelings. I'm an angel, Dean, I know exactly how you feel for me.' He looked up in Dean's blankly, deep red face. Castiel laughed, cleared his throat and continued 'I've been feeling the same for you since we met for the first time.' Suddenly a certain hint of anger filled his voice 'I'm done hiding my feelings because my father might think this is wrong, because he might cast me out of heaven. I'm not able to have a relationship what a human - much less with a man, but I don't care any longer. All my life I've been good, but now I'm thinking: What the hell?' All of a sudden Castiel grasped Dean's face and pressed their lips together. The hunter was baffled, unable to do anything but to join Cass. The angel tossed Dean to the wall, still kissing him fierce. The hot water was still pouring on them, running down their bare bodies. Dean have had many kisses before but this one was different, this one was pure passion. The feeling filled his body with lust andoverwhelmed Dean. The hunter drove his fingernails in Castiel's waist. The water dripping down in the drain immediately turned red. Castiel tryed to free him from the Winchester's gripe and he hardly succeed. 'Dean, stop!' The hunter gazed breathless at the angel, bewildert. Ashamed of what he did. 'I had no control over my actions, it was-' - 'That's why angels and humans can't be together.' Cass escaped Dean's interrogative gaze, then looked back in the hunter's brilliant eyes, helpless & disappointed 'Im sorry!' he whimpered with a small tear on his waterline. 'My father was right. This was wrong, I'm so sorry.' Before Dean could say anything the angel vanished. Dean smacked his head against the white tiles of the shower. 'God, why me?'

~ Castiela.


End file.
